Federal Conservative Union
| membership_year = 574AER | ideology = Liberal Conservatism Fiscal Conservatism Christian Democracy | position = Centre-Right | colors = | seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies | seats1 = }}The Federal Conservative Union, formerly the National Democratic and Labour Party, was a breakaway faction which split from the Balbish Liberal-Conservative Party in early 531. They cited the difference in policies to deal with the budget deficit as their key factor and ran as a relatively moderate Centre-Right party. The party saw it's first major victory in the Trocadéro By-Election where James Chastel successfully overcame many prominent challengers to win the seats. However James did not really affiliate with the wider party and was regarded as somewhat of a wildcard when it came to Balbish politics so the party failed to capitalise on his surprise win and faded into relative obscurity when James resigned his seat in 535. The party contested the subsequent by-election but only achieved 11.2% of the vote, down over 15 points on James's vote share just two years previously. In early 556 the party registered a name change with the Electoral Commission in which it renamed itself the "Federal Conservative Union" and announced it would aim to expand its appeal across State's before aiming to run in Federal Elections. In late 570AER James Chastel, now Duke of Drosst, rejoined the Party after it had been relatively inactive for many months and was triumphantly declared the new party President. Duke Chastel proclaimed that the FCP could and would seek to become the bastion of true Christian values and pragmatic politics as he had championed his whole life. The party unveiled its new platform called "Peoples Conservatism" which aimed to blend a more soft version of the party's previous Social Conservatism with James' very Liberal-Conservative ethos. The Party contested its first Federal Election in 571. During the campaign the very influential and powerful Conservative & Imperialist Party of Cartria signed up to the Party's 'Umbrella representation' plan giving the party a firm base to try and capitalise on. Overall the party achieved a fairly average showing, polling just 2% of the vote and garnering 17 seats, with many claiming the party's more moderate and pragmatic message was lost amongst the more rowdy and outspoken views which took centre stage during the election. Party Leadership Parliamentary Groupings '''Chastel Loyalists (Liberal-Conservatism): '''The Chastel Loyalists are a group which staunchly support James Chastel and his Liberal-Conservative stances. Composed of close friends and political allies of the Duke they form the heart of the party and push a moderate and pragmatic platform of liberal social stances along with conservative fiscal policies. '''Traditional Conservatives (One Nation Conservatism): '''The Traditional Conservatives stand for the values, traditions and ideals upon which Falleentium was founded. The group strongly support the maintenance of the Monarchy and institutions such as the Faith of the Four. They advocate for a traditional Moderate Right wing platform and believe a more proactive and centralised Imperial Government is required. '''Free Market Tories (Neo-Liberalism): '''The Free Market Tories compose of the more neo-liberal elements of the Party. Staunch supporters of the free market and a liberal economic model they strongly oppose Government interference in the market and seek to privatise key Government owned assets, such as Imperial Enterprises. The group have a mixed view on social issues and Devolution but generally support smaller Government. '''National Liberals (National Liberalism): '''The National Liberal grouping supports a more old school Liberal standpoint. They seek to maintain the strong and influential position of the Empire in the world through both diplomatic, economic and military means. They push for a greater level of fairness and efficiency from many areas government especially in education, taxation and devolution. While economically perhaps the most left wing of the groupings they do have a strong patriotic/nationalist element to them which makes them hard to characterise. Electoral Records {| class=wikitable |- ! rowspan=2|Election year ! colspan=4|Chamber of Deputies ! rowspan=2|Party Position |- ! # of overall votes ! % of overall vote ! # of overall seats won ! +/– |- ! 571AER | style="text-align:center;"|2,858,702 | style="text-align:center;"|2 (#12) | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| 17 | style="text-align:center;"|Independent Category:The Imperial Constitution